Eu te odeio
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: O preço de tantas mentiras. Presente de aniversário ATRASADÍSSIMO para Nanase Kei.


**Nota introdutória: **Sim, é presente de aniversário. Sim, é super atrasado. Sim, não é de KHR ou OP. Não, eu não ligo. Foi feita do fundo do coração, porque enquanto eu escrevia, só conseguia pensar em você. Juro que no próximo ano será um presente que te agradará. Aproveite o presente atrasado. (L)

**L & OC**, don't like, don't read.

**

* * *

**

_(2004; 23 de novembro)_

— Eu te odeio. — a minha voz saiu entrecortada, a última sílaba tremida. As lágrimas embaçavam meus olhos – eu não queria que elas caíssem. Eu não iria deixar que elas escorressem. Engoli o ar, com força. Era frio e desceu pela minha garganta, congelando o meu interior. Só não congelou mais porque meu interior estava _todo_ frio. Estiquei minha mão, tocando a lápide. — Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio... — murmurei. A pedra era tão gelada! Lembrei-me logo dos seus malditos dedos frios me tocando. Malditos, malditos, malditos. Meu lábio inferior tremeu. Minha outra mão apertou meu peito, quase inconscientemente. Era uma dor tão funda, tão funda, tão cortante! Mordi a boca. Meu coração vacilou numa batida. Maldito. — Eu te odeio.

Não aguentei mais. Minhas pernas (idiotas) fraquejaram e eu caí no chão, as lágrimas rolando tolas pelo meu rosto desesperado.

— Eu te amo tanto... — solucei, entre o choro.

**X**

_(2004; 12 de janeiro)_

A minha respiração simplesmente falhou, por meio segundo. É como se _tudo_ batesse em mim, de volta, como um soco. Senti um gosto ruim na boca. Por que ele estava ali?! Encarando-me, com aqueles malditos olhos que mais pareciam buracos negros. Respirei fundo.

— Por que você está aqui? — murmurei.

— Eu vou começar um caso novo — ele respondeu, com as mãos nos bolsos. — Como você está, Miller? — perguntou, no mesmo tom frio de sempre. Senti vontade de socá-lo. _Como _ele conseguia ser tão frio?! Falar tantas coisas sem mudar a expressão um segundo... Odiava-o por isso. Odiava ainda mais porque eu nunca conseguia controlar as _minhas_ emoções quando estava perto dele.

— Estou ótima — falei, erguendo o queixo. Pareceu-me que a sombra de um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto. Cerrei os punhos. — E você?

— Também. O Roger está aqui?

— Se você não percebeu, ó grande gênio número um, é meia-noite. Mesmo que estivesse aqui, o Roger estaria dormindo. Além do mais, por que diabos _eu_ estaria aqui se ele estivesse aqui? Ele me pediu para ficar cuidando do orfanato enquanto viajava e... — franzi o cenho. Tudo o que eu havia dito era facilmente dedutível. Ele sabia? — Roger sempre falar com Watari quando vai viajar. _Você já sabe disso_. Está aqui só para me importunar? É meia-noite! Você me tirou da cama! Você _invadiu_ o orfanato e veio bater aqui! _Para que?! _— tentei não me exaltar muito. As crianças dormiam.

— Você... — a expressão de L era a mesma, mas eu conseguia ver um quase brilho no olhar, aquele da nossa infância. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele – e fiquei surpresa. O sorriso dele era como um sorriso de criança, um sorriso completamente infantil. — Fica uma graça de camisola.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Você veio aqui para me falar que fico uma graça de camisola? — cruzei os braços. — Pervertido — balancei a cabeça. — Sinceramente, L, a que veio? Eu estou cansada. Tem um órfão aqui que vive brigando com outro. Toda essa história de número um e número dois... Watari reclamava que eu vivia brigando com você, mas agradeça por eu não ser como o tal do Mello. Você estaria ferrado — sorri. — Gosto mais dele do que do número um, sabia?

— Eu só preciso ir à sala de Roger.

— Só isso? Você sabe o caminho.

— Eu quero que você vá comigo.

— E eu quero um milhão de euros.

— _Por favor_.

— Eu te odeio — grunhi. Fechei a porta do meu quarto e comecei a andar pelo corredor, até a sala de Roger. Estava tudo escuro, porém eu e L havíamos passado praticamente a vida toda lá e nada havia mudado. Todos os caminhos, todas as posições de móveis, todos os degraus: nós sabíamos tudo de cor. — Então... Qual o caso da vez? — perguntei, enquanto subíamos as escadas. Detestava ficar em silêncio por muito tempo. Detestava ainda mais que fosse com ele. Mesmo sendo contrário ao que eu dizia. Ah, Cristo. Como eu o odiava.

— Logo estará na televisão.

— Hmm — arqueei as sobrancelhas, mesmo ele não podendo ver. — Aqui — usei a chave que Roger havia me dado antes de sua partida. Abri a porta e acendi a luz. — Faça o que você veio fazer — escorei-me no vão da porta, cruzando os braços. L assentiu levemente, enquanto entrava na sala.

Observei-o indo até uma das gavetas de Roger e pegando uma pasta lá dentro. Reconheci como a sua pasta, que tinha todas as informações sobre ele na época do orfanato, fotos e coisas assim. Até mesmo seu verdadeiro nome – que eu nunca soube e, por algum motivo, não me importava. Para mim, ele sempre seria só uma letra do alfabeto. Depois de pegar a pasta dele, vi que continuou mexendo. Franzi o cenho. E então, ele puxou de dentro da gaveta um que havia "Miller" na frente.

— O que você vai fazer com isso? — falei, tentando parecer calma. Por dentro, meu estômago revirava.

— Queimar — ele respondeu com simplicidade. Arfei.

— _Queimar_?! Queime só a sua, então!

— Não. Na sua pasta, também existem informações sobre mim, Miller. Nós éramos... Muito juntos. Preciso queimar as duas. Nesse caso, eu não posso deixar de tomar precauções. Pode parecer algo drástico, mas você nunca se importou com essas pastas, não é mesmo?

O pior era que o que ele dizia era verdade. Mas... Ele podia ao menos ter _avisado_. Mordi o lábio, sem falar nada, porém ele provavelmente já sabia que eu não iria reclamar mais. De dentro do bolso da calça jeans, ele tirou um isqueiro e um vidrinho. Jogou as pastas no chão, jogou o conteúdo do frasco sobre o papel e depois acendeu com o isqueiro. Começou a queimar, devagar.

— É isso? — perguntei, quando todo o papel já havia sido consumido e só restavam cinzas. — Você vai embora agora?

— Sim. Desculpe por te acordar, mas eu deveria vir numa hora em que os órfãos nãos estivessem acordados.

— Certo. Bem, você conhece a saída. Eu vou limpar essas cinzas da sala de Roger. Duvido que você saiba ao menos _pegar_ numa vassoura — murmurei, aborrecida. Era como se, limpando aquilo, eu estivesse fazendo algo por ele. E eu não gostava disso.

— Obrigado — L disse.

— Aham — grunhi, pegando a vassoura que Roger deixava no canto da sala. Às vezes, alguns órfãos se excediam quando estavam na sala dele e ele tinha que limpar cacos. Às vezes, era um órfão. Às vezes, era o Mello.

— Miller — a voz dele agora estava perto, bem atrás de mim. Seus braços apoiavam-se na parede, me prendendo. Prendi a respiração, sem ter coragem para voltar meu rosto para o dele. Senti-me enrubescer enquanto lembrava-me do que havia acontecido na última visita que ele havia feito ao orfanato. — Eu não sei se me sairei tão bem nesse caso quanto nos demais. Então... Não se esqueça de mim. Eu não me esqueço de você — a mesma voz monótona de sempre. Ficamos em silêncio, e então eu senti que ele se afastou. Ouvi o barulho da porta batendo, mas realmente parecia muito distante. Fiquei parada no mesmo canto. Não me lembrava de como fazer para me mexer.

— Idiota... — sussurrei, sentindo alguma coisa incômoda nos olhos.

**X**

_(2002; 12 de maio) _

Porcaria, porcaria, porcaria. Miller idiota, idiota, idiota. Ele só foi fazer uma visita ao orfanato, só saber como estavam as coisas. Então, por que diabos você tinha que atacá-lo dessa forma? Claro. L aparece, seu ar falta, vocês dão umas voltinhas pelo orfanato (aliás, por que você está aqui mesmo? Ah, sim. Você foi despejada da sua casa porque não pagou o aluguel durante seis meses. Obrigada, Watari, por pagar minha dívida.), e agora você _tinha_ que praticamente pular em cima dele e beijá-lo com todo o fervor do mundo. Mas se ele não quisesse, não estaria correspondendo _tão_ bem... E agora os dois idiotas que provavelmente nunca mais se verão na vida (eu sou mais idiota que ele, não sou? Eu comecei isso. Ele já sabia que não nos veríamos mais. Ótimo, sou um passatempo sexual.) estão se agarrando dentro do seu antigo (e agora, atual) quarto.

-

Por que as mãos dele são tão frias? Por que ele só toca as minhas costas com as pontas dos dedos? Quase não há barulho quando caímos na cama, eu por cima dele. Minhas mãos estão tão ávidas por... ele. Toco em seu cabelo, deixando-o impossivelmente mais bagunçado. Toco em seu pescoço, em sua pele, começo a puxar aquela blusa branca idiota para cima. É como se eu quisesse me certificar de que ele ainda está lá, que não é só uma ilusão idiota da minha cabeça. Mas não parece ilusão quando ele também começa a tirar a minha blusa e agora há duas peças de roupa jazendo no chão do quarto. Nós trancamos a porta?

De que isso importa? Agora somos só eu e ele. Eu, ele, essas mãos frias dele... Como a pele dele é diferente da minha. Sinceramente, eu nunca havia realmente me imaginado nessa situação com ele. Na verdade, a maioria das coisas que eu imaginava entre mim e ele era assassinato – sim, eu era a assassina. Imaginava brigas, tapas e coisas do gênero. Eu nunca realmente perdera tempo pensando em coisas românticas com ele. Não que fosse romântico, claro. Era só um sexo... Desestressante. Ou ainda algo como "eu sempre senti uma tensão sexual entre nós." Eu não sei. Mas é mil vezes melhor sentir a boca dele na minha barriga do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Droga, eu deveria parar com isso. Eu deveria mesmo parar com isso, porque eu já sei que ele vai embora para sempre e que, mesmo que eu diga que não, ficaria para sempre magoada. Foi assim quando ele foi embora. Eu disse que não ia sofrer, que não ia me importar, mas eu me importei tanto que foi triste. Mas é tão _impossível_ fazê-lo parar, principalmente _agora_ quando...

Principalmente agora. E basta.

...

...

Eu suspiro. Não me abraço a ele ou algo do tipo quando acaba, simplesmente me encolho num canto da cama, usando um lençol para me cobrir. Ele usa outro para fazer o mesmo. Nossas respirações estão ofegantes, e parece engraçado que cada um esteja batalhando para ver quem consegue voltar ao ritmo normal primeiro.

Eu não quero perguntar, mas eu tenho que fazê-lo. Eu tenho que parecer despreocupada, eu tenho que demonstrar uma segurança que talvez não tenha, eu tenho que parecer forte. Eu tenho que fazer parecer que estou no controle, eu tenho que _estar_ no controle. Eu não posso deixar nenhum sentimento transparecer. Eu tenho que ser mais forte.

A pergunta sai forçada da minha boca. Ela quase treme, mas eu consigo fingir.

— Quando você vai embora?

E ele olhou para mim. Bem dentro dos meus olhos. E eu senti como se fossem facas atravessando meu peito. Encolhi-me mais. L mexeu um pouco a mão, como se fosse me tocar, mas pareceu desistir no caminho. Isso me deixou formigando. Eu _queria_ que ele me tocasse. Eu precisava do toque dele. Mais. O cheiro dele estava nos meus lençóis e no meu corpo _(e na minha mente)_ e o toque dele ainda queimava na minha pele _(e na minha alma)_. Mas eu simplesmente precisava de mais.

— Mais tarde.

— Hum.

Silêncio. Eu queria... Queria estender minhas mãos e tocá-lo. Queria me agarrar a ele. Queria abraçá-lo. Eu queria me encolher junto dele. Mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi me encolher mais no canto da cama.

Eu queria conseguir odiá-lo.

— Miller...

— Fica quieto — cortei. — O banheiro é aqui perto, se você quiser ir tomar banho. Suas roupas... Estão no chão. Se você for embora agora... — _eu vou morrer eu vou morrer eu vou morrer eu vou morrer _— Eu prefiro que não comente nada sobre isso. Por favor?

— Tudo bem — ele murmurou e se levantou, pegando as roupas para se cobrir. Mas que merda que você fez, Miller. Mas que merda que você fez. Fechei os olhos. Eu não queria vê-lo partir novamente. Eu não queria sofrer novamente por isso. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu sofria tanto por causa dele. Eu não me importava de ser filha da puta com ele, porque eu sabia que não adiantava de nada. Eu sabia que era um livro aberto para ele. Eu simplesmente _sabia_. — Miller...

— Vá embora. Eu te odeio.

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, bem pequeno, quase imperceptível.

— Você mente demais — sussurrou. E saiu. Encolhi-me. Eu não o havia visto indo embora, fechava meus olhos com força. Mas eu sentia. Como se houvessem arrancado um pedaço de mim.

**X**

_(1995; 12 de novembro) _

Malas. Eu não gosto de malas. Então por que tem duas malas no chão do quarto dele? Algo está borrado na minha cabeça do dia de ontem – eu sei que ele me deu uma má notícia. Meu coração palpita. Ele vai embora. Minha vontade é de ir até uma das malas – a que estás aberta – e tirar todas as roupas lá de dentro. Eu vejo as roupas que eu já dei de presente para esse idiota. Um casaco, uma blusa vermelha, uma calça preta. Eu quero tirar tudo de lá de dentro e colocar tudo no armário. Minhas mãos formigando. Mas eu só fico imóvel, estática.

— O Sr. Wammy chegará que horas? — perguntei. Eu o sentia parado atrás de mim. Era tão triste isso. Conseguir senti-lo assim, da forma que eu conseguia. É como se houvesse um laço invisível entre nós. Eu sempre conseguia sentir a aproximação dele.

— Hoje à noite. Às oito horas, provavelmente.

— Ainda são seis e meia. Não está cedo para começar a arrumar as coisas? — cerrei o punho. Por que estava sendo tão fraca? Por que estava demonstrando tanto meus sentimentos? Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas ele não precisava ficar sabendo disso.

_Ah_. Houve um lampejo de memória na minha mente – ontem foi onze. Hoje era doze. Hoje era o dia do meu aniversário. Uma imagem difusa apareceu na minha mente – eu com várias pessoas, ao redor de uma mesa, e um bolo na frente. Balancei a cabeça. Há poucos dias fora o aniversário de L e eu havia dado um livro para ele. O Sr. Wammy era estranhamente simpático comigo – principalmente quando L estava envolvido na história.

Ótimo presente de aniversário, L. Obrigada.

— Eu comecei a arrumar de madrugada... Seria mais difícil arrumar as coisas se você estivesse vendo.

Prendi a respiração. Nós ainda não nos encarávamos. A respiração dele agora estava _tão_ perto – sentia bagunçando o meu cabelo. Era como se o laço entre nós quase não existisse mais – o corpo dele estava tão perto que era desnecessário. Senti vontade de me virar. Senti vontade de jogar meus braços ao redor dele e... Não sei. Só abraçá-lo. E ficar lá. Sentindo-o.

— L... Por favor — _Por favor_ o que? Por favor, fique parado? Por favor, não vá embora? Por favor... Por favor. Por favor, faça com que eu pare de me sentir idiota por estar sofrendo tanto com a sua partida. — Deixe de ser besta. Isso é tudo... Besteira. Eu posso te ajudar a arrumar as malas, se você quiser. Eu não dou a míni—

Mas aí tudo o que eu disse – tudo o que eu iria dizer, tudo o que eu pensava em dizer, tudo o que existia dentro de mim... Simplesmente parou. Porque a mão dele agarrou meu pulso e me virou, tão de repente que eu mal pude respirar. Porque eu encarei os olhos negros – encarei, tão sem reação que não tive força para desviar. Minha boca se abriu levemente, enquanto eu pensava em algo para dizer. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisinha. Mas nada me vinha à mente.

Ele se aproximou de mim, como se fosse fazer alguma coisa. O nariz roçava no meu. Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu rosto. Não podia mais encarar seus olhos vazios, porque agora eles estavam quase fechados (enquanto os meus simplesmente arregalavam) e eu pude quase sentir o toque de sua boca na minha. Quase. Por alguma razão (algum motivo idiota), ele nada fez. Ele soltou meu pulso. Ele saiu de perto de mim e voltou para as malas.

Tive que me segurar para não soltar o ar rápido demais. E agora? E agora, o que eu faria? Ele havia tentado me beijar, não foi? Era só me virar e olhar para ele. Completamente _blasé_. Sem parecer estar sentindo nada. Cruzar as mãos na frente do peito, fazer cara de tédio, resmungar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas as palavras estavam engasgadas na minha garganta. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer – nada.

— Miller — ele me chamou e eu agradeci, pois ele falaria qualquer coisa. E então eu teria uma resposta na ponta da língua. — Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigada — sai frio, sai mentiroso, sai quebrado, sai destruído. Eu quero ir embora. Eu quero que _ele_ vá embora. Eu quero que L suma da minha frente. — Eu não vou ganhar nenhum presente? — tento sorrir, mas no máximo, deve haver uma careta no meu rosto.

Ele sorri. Um sorriso estranho, um sorriso que não parece ser o (raro) sorriso de criança dele. Um sorriso adulto, um sorriso que parece estar rasgando o seu rosto. Não é um sorriso. É só um rasgo.

— Você não pedia sempre para eu ir embora?

_(...)_

Eu estou chorando. Eu nunca chorei antes de hoje – quero dizer, devo ter chorado quando era um bebê, mas depois disso, só hoje. Eu sempre fui forte. Mas eu sou fraca em relação a ele. É assim que eu estou interpretando as malditas lágrimas, que rolam grossas pelas minhas bochechas. Ele disse aquilo. Eu disse que o odiava (por que eu disse isso? Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca) e depois saí correndo. Saí correndo para me trancar no meu quarto e começar a chorar feito uma idiota.

Esse é o pior aniversário da minha vida.

E eu o quero de volta.

**X**

_(na memória)_

A minha primeira lembrança dele é quando nós tínhamos seis anos, e ele apareceu no orfanato. Eu fui falar com ele. Eu havia crescido naquele lugar, e ele era "sangue novo". Eu queria ser amiga de todas as crianças. Ele era diferente. Ele me tratou diferente. Não de um jeito ruim, mas eu também não achei que era um jeito bom. E desde aquele dia, eu sempre andei com ele. Porque ele me instigava a andar com ele. A ficar perto dele, mesmo que fosse só para brigar, só para reclamar. Ele me agüentava. Desde que eu era pequena, era meu costume dizer que o odiava – começou por algum motivo realmente bobo, na verdade, começou praticamente sem motivo. Era comum para ele ouvir o "eu te odeio". Era comum o "suma da minha frente". O "vá embora". E nunca um pedido de desculpas, sempre uma aproximação silenciosa por minha parte. Ele foi embora por minha culpa. Eu me sinto culpada. Eu queria ter desmentido tudo antes de ele morrer. Eu queria que ele soubesse que cada "eu te odeio" foi um "eu te amo". Eu mentia demais. Eu queria... Eu quero que ele saiba. Eu quero. Mas eu não posso.

Eu mentia demais. Eu queria demais. Eu podia de menos.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Nem gostei desse final, fatão. Mas enfim. Não sei porque foi narrada de trás para frente. Não sei por que usei essa "Miller experimental", tão diferente da Miller que sempre é legal e boazinha com o L. Eu só comecei a escrever e... Senti que era para você, Nana. Nem sei por quê. Eu só sei que ela é todinha para você, e vou ofertar como de aniversário, porque eu não quero que pensem que sou uma desnaturada. Espero que tenha gostado. Com amor.

(e sem betagem. Desculpem, qualquer erro.)


End file.
